Meri Aashiqui
by Dareya Lovers
Summary: Tum hi ho tum hi ho aarz bhi mera marz bhi chain bhi mera dard bhi Meri Aashiqui ab tumhi ho ...


**Hey guys here is a Two shot story ... obvisiously its on Dareya :-) :-)**

* * *

All knows that shreya loves daya ... even daya also loves her madly but he didn't confessed yet becoz of his past ... he care for her ... he can't see her in any trouble but still he keep ignoring her ... Many times shreya told him her feelings indirectly but still he keep distance between them ...

One day in bureau :

Everyone has complete their work & moves to the cafeteria except Duo ... they were working on one case ... abhijeet saw that no one is there in the bureau so he thinks this is the right time for talk ...

Abhijeet ( smile ) : umm ... daya

Daya ( working on PC ) : haa boss

Abhijeet ( smile ) : tumse kuch baat karni thi

Daya ( still working on PC ) : arre abhi tumhe kabse mujse baat karne ke liye permission ki zaroorat pad gyi

Abhijeet ( smile ) : hmm acha sun woh me keh raha tha ki ... but he saw that his buddy was still busy in work so he snatched the file from his hand & he turn off the PC ...

Daya ( confused ) : boss kya kar rhe ho ye kaam pura karna hai

Abhijeet ( serious ) : kaam hota rahega pehle meri baat sunn

Daya sense seriousness in his voice ... so kept his work aside & turn towards him ...

Daya ( smile ) : hmm ... bolo

Here in cafateria all were eating their lunch ... while eating shreya notice that her mobile is missing so she thinks might be she forgot in bureau ...

Shreya ( stands up ) : purvi woh mera mobile shayad bureau me reh gya hai toh me leke aati hu

Purvi ( smile ) : arre baadme le lena pehle khana toh finish karle

Shreya ( smile ) : me aake khati hu ... with this she moves to bureau ...

At Bureau :

Shreya was going to enter but she stop by seeing Duo & she hide behind the door

Shreya ( pov. ) : arre ye abhijeet sir or daya sir abhi tak yhi hai or ye dono itne serious lag rahe hai lunch karne bhi nhi aaye zaroor kuch baat hai ... then she was listening their convo ...

Here in bureau ...

Abhijeet : me zyada ghuma firake baat nhi karunga daya sidhe sidhe baat karta hu

Daya : aisi kya baat hai boss

Abhijeet : daya kya tum shreya se pyaar karte ho

With this shreya gets alert & looked at daya with hope

Daya ( looked away ) : ye... ye tum kya puch rahe ho abhi

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : bas daya bohot hogya bohot intezaar kar liya usne ab tumhe jawab dena hoga

Daya ( stands up & turned otherside ) : please abhi muje iss baareme koi baat nhi karni

Abhijeet ( came infront of him ) : tumhe baat karni hogi kab tak iss baat ko taalte rahoge or kab tak woh ladki jo tumhare pyaar me pagal hai woh intezar karti rahegi uske bhi kuch sapne honge shaadi ko lekar yaa apni life ko lekar

Daya : haa toh me kaha usse rok raha hu woh jab chahe apne sapne pure kar sakti me kyu rokunga usse

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : kyunki usne woh sapne tumhare saath dekhe hai apni zindagi ke har pal ko tumhare saath bitana chahti hai or tum ho ki usse or uske pyaar ko ignore kar rhe ho

Daya : abhi plz ... but cutted by abhijeet

Abhijeet ( sternly ) : dekho daya muje bas itna ki tum shreya se pyaar karte ho ya nhi

Daya : boss par ... cutted by abhijeet

Abhijeet ( angrily ) : haa ya naa daya

Daya was going to speak but suddenly he notice shreya from his corner eyes .. then he smiled naughtily .. abhijeet was confused with his smile ... daya winked at abhijeet

Daya : abhi me shreya se pyaar ( noded his head ) nhi karta hu

Abhijeet understand his answer & he smiled ... but our shreya didn't notice this becoz her eyes were closed ... she just heard that what he said & tears came out from her eyes ... she wiped her tears ... after composing herself she enter in the bureau ... Duo saw her & now abhijeet understand his idea

Abhijeet ( smile ) : arre shreya itni jaldi aagyi tum lunch hogya sabka

Shreya ( controlling her tears ) : haa sir bas sab log aate hi honge

After that she moves to her desk & start working on PC ... after some time everyone entered in the bureau & gets busy in their work

Shreya was trying to concerntrate in the work but Daya's words were ecoing in her ears ... tears were flowing down from her eyes ...

Shreya looked at Daya who was busy in his work ... she was remembering those moments which was spent with him...

BG Tune :

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Aapke ishq ki madhosi mein dooba hai

Ye aalam..

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera, Puchho na sanam

Jab shaam aaye

Tum yaad aaye

Tufaan laaye, yaadon mein tum

Bebaak si hai, har ik tamanna

Gustakhiyon mein ab dil hai gum

Khwaabon ke kaafile

Baaton ke silsile

Saath mere chalein

Raat din har ghadi

Sargoshi mein khoya hai ye aalam

Haal-e-dil mera pucho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera pucho na sanam

Jaane kahan se tum paas aaye

Huve paraaye mujhse sabhi

Jeene lagi hai har saans meri

Ab door jaana na tum kabhi

Tham gaya hai samaa

Pal bhi hai khushnumaa

Main akeli yahan

Aapke pyaas ki khamoshi se

bheega hai ye aalam..

Ho.. haal-e-dil mera puchho na sanam

Haal-e-dil mera puchho na sanam

Shreya wiped her tears ... & gets busy in her work ... with this whole day passed away ... everyone completes their work & left for their respective home except Shreya ... she was sitting on her desk & thinking about daya & crying silently ... but she didn't know that daya was watching her ...

Daya ( pov . ) : i m sorry shreya jaanta hu bohot taklif de raha hu par kya karu khushiyaan dene se pehle thoda dukh de raha hu tumhe par dekhna parso ka din tumhare liye yaadgaar rahega uss din me tumhe propose karunga tab tumhari aankho me aasu nhi hotho pe muskurahat hogi ... after that he left from their but shreya was still their ... suddenly bureau door opens & Acp Pradhyuman & Salunkhe enters

Salunkhe ( irritated ) : yaar tum ye file kal nhi le sakte

Acp : nhi ye file bohot zaroori hai

Acp was going to his cabin but suddenly he notice shreya who was silently crying

Acp ( slow voice ) : yaar salunkhe ye shreya itni raat ko yaha kya kar rhi hai

Salunkhe ( same voice ) : pata nhi par dekh woh roo rahi hai

Acp : chal usse baat karte hai

Salunkhe noded ... they both move towards her ...

Acp ( patted her head ) : shreya beta

Shreya looked up & found oldie duo ...she stands up & hurriedly wiped her tears

Shreya ( trying to speak ) : g...good evening sir

Salunkhe ( softly ) : shreya beta kya hua tum abhi tak yahi ho ghar nhi gayi sab thik hai na baccha

Shreya ( light smiled ) : h.. haa sir sab thik hai

Acp : toh tum roo kyu rahi ho

Shreya ( stammered ) : w...wo aa...ankh me kuch chala gaya tha bas

Salunkhe : dekho beta jo koi baat hai hame batao

Acp ( patted her head ) : hame bhi pata chale ki hamari beti kyu pareshaan hai

By listening this she can't control herself & she start crying

Salunkhe ( consoling her ) : kya hua mera baccha roo kyu rahi ho tum

Shreya ( composed herself ) : sir woh ... after that she told them about her feelings for daya & todays matter ...

Acp ( smile ) : beta tum bilkul chinta mat karo hum hai tumhare saath ( turn to salunkhe ) ab tak toh tune koi khichdi paka li hogi

Salunkhe ( smile ) : bilkul khichdi pak bhi gayi bolo toh serve karu

Acp ( smile ) : toh der kis baat ki chal serve kar

Salunkhe smiled ... after that salunkhe told them his plan ...

Acp ( smile ) : waah ye toh bohot accha plan hai

Salunkhe ( proudly ) : aakhir plan kiska hai..

Shreya ( worriedly ) : par sir iss plan kuch gadbad hui toh

Salunkhe ( smile ) : ohhoo shreya tum bilkul chinta mat karo jaisa hamne socha hai na bilkul waisa hi hoga

Acp ( smile ) : haa beta tum bilkul chinta mat karo

Shreya lightly smiled ...

Salunkhe ( smile ) : or shreya beta abhi tum mere saath mere ghar chalo kyuki plan ki shuruaat wahi se hogi

Shreya noded .. after that Oldie Duo & Shreya left from the bureau ...

.

.

* * *

Aakhir kya plan banaya hai salunkhe sir , Acp sir or shreya ne ?

Kya daya propose karega yaa usse pehle hi kahi kuch twist hojayega ?

Plz read & review ...


End file.
